wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział III
Lecz panowie Bukojemscy nieradzi byli z Taczewskiego i gniewało ich to, że zajął miejsce przy boku karocy, więc zebrawszy w kupę konie, tak że niemal stykały się łbami, poczęli rozmawiać i radzić. Hardo ci na nas spoglądał - mówił Mateusz. - Jak Bóg w niebie, chciał nas spostponować. Teraz zaś konia zadem do nas obrócił. Cóż wy na to? Jużci łbem nie może obrócić, bo koń tyłem jako rak nie chodzi. Ale że on się ma do tej panny, to pewna - zauważył Marek. Toś dobrze rozpoznał. Widzicie, jako się nadstawia i przegina. Żeby się tak puślisko urwało, toby zleciał. - Nie zleci, taki syn, bo dobrze siedzi i w puśliskach zdrowy rzemień. Przeginaj się, przeginaj, póki my cię nie przegniem! Obaczcie no! Znów się do niej uśmiecha! Cóż, bracia rodzeni? Pozwolim na to? - Nigdy, jako żywo! Nie dla nas dziewka, dobrze! ale pamiętacie, cośmy wczoraj uradzili? Jakże! Musiał on się tego domyślić, bo chytra widać sztuka - i teraz na złość nam się do niej zaleca. -I na wzgardę naszemu sieroctwu i ubóstwu. O wa! wielki mi magnat - na cudzym podjezdku! - Ba! przecież i my nie na swoich. Ale jedna szkapa nam została, to jak trzech w domu siedzi, czwarty może jechać choćby na wojnę, a ów i siodła własnego nie ma, bo mu je wilcy zębami porozrywali. - I nosa jeszcze zadziera. Co on do nas cierpi? powiedzcie! To się go spytać. Zaraz? Zaraz, ale politycznie, by starego Pągowskiego nie urazić. Dopieroż wyrozumiawszy, co odpowie, wyzwać. I wtedy już będzie nasz. Któryż ma z nas to uczynić? Jużci ja, bom najstarszy. Sople jeno sobie z wąsów wykruszę i nu! Jeno zapamiętaj dobrze, co ci rzeknie. Jako pacierz wam powtórzę. To rzekłszy najstarszy z panów Bukojemskich począł wycierać rękawicą grudki lodu osiadłe na wąsach, a potem przysunął konia do podjezdka Taczewskiego i ozwał się: Mosanie? A co? - zapytał Taczewski odwracając niechętnie głowę od karocy. Co waćpan do nas cierpisz? Taczewski popatrzył na niego przez małą chwilkę ze zdziwieniem, po czym rzekł: - Nic. I ruszywszy ramionami, zwrócił się znów ku karocy. Bukojemski jechał czas jakiś w milczeniu, rozważając, czy ma wrócić i zdać braciom relację z odpowiedzi, czy mówić dalej. Ta ostatnia myśl wydała mu się jednak lepszą, więc ozwał się znowu: - Bo jeśli myślisz, że co wskórasz, to ja ci rzekę to, co i ty mnie: nic! Na twarzy Taczewskiego odbiła się nuda i przymus, zrozumiał bowiem, że szukają z nim zaczepki, na którą nie miał najmniejszej ochoty w tej chwili odpowiadać. Jednakże pomyślał, że trzeba coś odpowiedzieć i to coś takiego, co by mogło rozmowę zakończyć. Więc zapytał: A czy tamci bracia także?... A jakże! ale co także? To się waść domyśl, a teraz nie przerywaj mi milszego dyskursu. Bukojemski przejechał jeszcze w pobok kroków dziesięć lub piętnaście, ale wreszcie ściągnął konia. - Co ci rzekł? mów otwarcie! - pytali bracia. Starszy powtórzył. Nie byli radzi. Boś go nie umiał zażyć - rzekł Łukasz. - Trzeba mu było konia strzemieniem w brzuch połechtać albo skoroś wiedział, że mu na imię Jacek, powiedzieć: naści placek! Albo powiedzieć mu tak: zjedlić wilcy konia, to kup sobie kozę w Przytyku. To nie przepadło, ale co oznaczyło to, co rzekł: czy tamci bracia także? Może chciał spytać: czy także kpy? Pewnie! Jak mi Bóg miły! - zawołał Marek. - Nic innego nie mógł pomyślić! A teraz co? Jego śmierć albo nasza. Dla Boga, toż to jawne kacerstwo, o którym i Stachowi trzeba powiedzieć. Nie powiadaj nic, bo skoro Stachowi pannę oddajem, to Stach musiałby go wyzwać, a tu chodzi, żeby my pierwej. - Kiedy? - U Pągowskiego nie idzie. A tu już Bełczączka. Rzeczywiście Bełczączka była już niedaleko. Na skraju lasu stał krzyż fundacji pana Pągowskiego, z blaszanym Zbawicielem wśród dwóch włóczni; na prawo, kędy droga skręcała się za borem, widać było łąki obszerne ze wstęgą olszyn rosnących wzdłuż rzeczki; zza olszyn, po drugiej, wyższej stronie, widać było bezlistne korony wysokich drzew i dymy chat. Wkrótce orszak znalazł się wśród chat, a gdy minął opłotki i zabudowania folwarczne, przed oczami jeźdźców ukazał się dwór pana Pągowskiego. Obszerny dziedziniec otoczony był starym, spróchniałym, a miejscami powywracanym częstokołem. Nie dochodził do tych stron od prastarych czasów żaden nieprzyjaciel, nikt przeto nie dbał o należytą obronność siedliska. Na obszernym dziedzińcu były aż dwa gołębniki. Po jednej stronie stała oficyna, po drugiej lamus, spichrz i duża sernica, sklecona w kratę z cienkich bierwion i desek. Przed domem i wokół dziedzińca tkwiły słupki z żelaznymi kółkami do przywiązywania koni; na każdym słupku siedziała czapka zmarzłego śniegu. Domostwo było stare, obszerne, z niskim dachem słomianym. Po dziedzińcu wałęsały się gończe, a między nimi przechadzał się bezpiecznie oswojony bocian ze złamanym skrzydłem, któren widocznie opuścił przed chwilą ciepłą izbę, aby zażyć ruchu i powietrza na mrozie. W domu czekano ich, albowiem pan Pągowski wyprawił był pacholika przodem z oznajmieniem. Tenże sam pachołek wyszedł teraz na ich spotkanie i pokłoniwszy się rzekł: Pan starosta raj grodzki Grothus przyjechał. Dla Boga! - zawołał pan Pągowski - dawnoźe czeka? - Nie ma i godziny. Chciał wyjeżdżać, alem mu rzekł, że waszej miłości tylko co nie widać z powrotem. Toś dobrze rzekł. Po czym do gości: Proszę waszmościów. Pan Grothus to mój krewny przez żonę. Wraca widać tędy do Warszawy od brata, bo jest deputatem na sejm. Proszę! proszę. Po chwili znaleźli się w izbie stołowej wobec starosty raj grodzkiego, który głową niemal dotykał pułapu, bo wzrostem przewyższał nieco nawet panów Bukojemskich, a w całym domostwie komnaty były nadzwyczaj niskie. Pan Grothus był to okazały szlachcic z mądrym wejrzeniem, z twarzą i łysiną statysty i z czołem przeciętym tuż nad nosem między brwiami. Blizna ta, podobna do zmarszczki, nadawała jego obliczu surowy i jakby gniewny wyraz. Uśmiechnął się jednak uprzejmie do pana Pągowskiego i otworzył ręce mówiąc: Tak, to ja, gość, witam w jego własnym domu gospodarza. A pan Pągowski otoczył jego szyję ręką i mówił: Otóż gość, otóż miły gość! Daj ci, Boże, zdrowie, panie bracie, żeś wstąpił. Co tam słychać? De privatis dobrze, a de publicis też dobrze, bo wojna. Wojna! Jak to? już? My? - My jeszcze nie, ale przymierze z jegomościa cesarzem będzie w marcu podpisane, a potem wojna pewna. Jakkolwiek jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem chodziły pogłoski o przyszłej wojnie z Turkami i nawet byli tacy, którzy uważali ją za niezawodną, jednakże potwierdzenie tych wieści z ust osoby tak znakomitej i tak blisko ze sprawami publicznymi obeznanej, jak pan Grothus, wielkie uczyniło wrażenie i na panu Pągowskim, i na jego młodych gościach. Zaledwie też gospodarz przedstawił ich staroście, rozpoczęła się rozmowa o wojnie, o Tekelim i o krwawych zapasach na Węgrzech, od których, jak od ogromnego pożaru, łuna biła już na kraje rakuskie i na Polskę. Miała to być wojna straszna, przed którą drżał cesarz rzymski i wszystkie ziemie niemieckie. Mówił biegły w polityce pan Grothus, że Porta poruszy połowę Azji i całą Afrykę, aby wystąpić z taką siłą, jakiej świat dotąd nie oglądał; ale przewidywania te nie popsuły nikomu humoru; owszem, z radością słuchała tego bitna młodzież, której przykrzył się dłuższy domowy wypoczynek, której wojna otwierała pole do sławy, zasługi, a nawet i korzyści. Toteż pan Mateusz Bukojemski usłyszawszy słowa starosty raj grodzkiego uderzył się dłonią w kolano, aż rozległo się po komnacie, i rzekł: Pół Azji i kogo tam jeszcze? O wa! Albo to nam pierwszyzna! Nie pierwszyzna, słusznie waść mówisz! - odrzekł gospodarz, którego posępna zwykle twarz zapłonęła przelotną radością. Jeśli to jest rzecz już niechybna, to pewno i listy zapowiednie zostaną wkrótce wydane i zaciągi się rozpoczną. Daj Bóg! daj Bóg jak najprędzej. Był stary Dziewiątkiewicz pod Chocimiem, ślepy na oba oczy. Synowie mu kopię do ataku nastawiali - i uderzał w janczarów jak i inni. Aleja nie mam syna! Już to, panie bracie, jeśli kto ma prawo w domu ostać, to wy - rzekł starosta. - Źle nie mieć syna na wojnie, gorzej nie mieć oczu, ale pono najgorzej nie mieć ręki. Przyuczyłem do szabli obie ręce - odpowiedział pan Gedeon - a cugle można i w zębach trzymać. Wreszcie... Chciałoby się polec - przeciw poganom - w polu... I nie dlatego jeno, że mi potargali szczęście żywota... Nie z jakowejś zemsty prywatnej... nie!... Ale ot! szczerze mówię; stary już jestem, siłam widział, siłam rozmyślał i tylem się napatrzył na złość ludzką, na prywatę, na nieład w tej naszej Rzeczypospolitej, na naszą swawolę, na rwanie sejmów, na nieposłuszeństwo, na wszelkie bezprawia, że powiem waściom, nieraz pytałem w desperacji Pana Boga: po coś ty, Panie, stworzył tę naszą Rzeczpospolitą i ten nasz naród? Aż dopiero gdy to morze pogańskie wzbiera, gdy ów sprośny smok otwiera paszczę, aby połknąć świat cały i chrześcijaństwo, gdy jako waść mówisz, cesarz rzymski i wszystkie ziemie niemieckie drżą przed ową nawałnicą - to wtedy dopiero wiem, po co nas Bóg stworzył i jaki włożył na nas obowiązek. Sami Turkowie mówią o tym. Niechże drżą inni - my nie zadrżym, jakeśmy i pierwej nie drżeli; niechże się leje ta nasza szczera krew choćby do ostatniej kropli - i niech się moja z nią połączy - amen! Tu rozbłysły oczy pana Pągowskiego i wzruszył się bardzo, ale jednak łzom nie pozwolił wypłynąć na policzki, może dlatego, że wszystkie już dawniej wypłakał, a może dlatego, że był to człowiek i dla siebie, i dla innych twardy. Jednakże pan Grothus objął go za szyję, ucałował w oba policzki i tak rzekł: - Prawda, prawda! Wiele u nas złego i tylko tą krwią możem przed obliczem Pana naszą złość odkupić. To służba, to straż, którą nam Bóg powierzył, to przeznaczenie naszego narodu. I idą już czasy, w których złożym świadectwo tej służby... Tak jest! są wieści od pogan, że na Wiedeń zwróci się nawała. Tedy tam pójdziem i wobec świata całego pokażem, żeśmy nie co innego, jeno żołnierze Chrystusowi, na obronę wiary i krzyża stworzeni. Wszystkie narody, które dotychczas żyły bezpiecznie za naszymi plecami, będą widziały w jasny boży dzień, jak ową straż sprawuj em, i da Bóg, że póki ziemia nie przeminie, póty nie przeminie nasza zasługa i sława. Na te słowa zapał ogarnął młodych. Panowie Bukojemscy zerwali się z krzeseł i poczęli wielkimi głosami wołać: Daj Bóg! Na kiedy zaciągi? Daj Bóg! A Cyprianowicz rzekł: Aż dusza się rwie! Gotowiśmy choćby dziś! Jeden Taczewski milczał i nie rozchmurzył oblicza, a te wieści, które napełniły radością wszystkie serca, były dla niego źródłem tylko bólu i goryczy. Jego myśl i jego oczy biegły do panny Sienińskiej, krzątającej się wesoło wedle zastawy stołowej, i mówiły do niej z wymówką i żalem niezmiernym: "Gdyby nie ty, byłbym pojechał na jaki dwór pański i - choćbym tam fortuny nawet nie znalazł - miałbym przynajmniej zbroiczkę grzeczną i konia, i ot, zaciągnąłbym się teraz pod chorągiew szukać tam śmierci albo chwały. Twoja to gładkość, twoje spojrzenia, twoje dobre słowa, coś mi je jak jałmużnę czasem rzucała, sprawiły, żem tu siedział na tych kilku ostatnich zagonach i prawie głodem przymierał. I światam przez ciebie nie poznał, i nijakiego poloru nie nabrał. Com ja ci zawinił, żeś mnie z duszą i ciałem jakoby w jasyr zabrała?... A toć bym umrzeć wolał, niż cię przez rok jeden nie widzieć. I ostatniegom konia stracił, na ratunek ci śpiesząc, ty zaś jeszcześ się śmiała i wdzięcznie na innego spoglądasz... A teraz co pocznę? Idzie wojna. Zali za pachołka się zgodzę albo się w piechocie pohańbię? Com ci takiego uczynił, że miłosierdzia nade mną nigdy nie miałaś?" W taki to sposób biadał Jacek Taczewski, który niedolę swą czuł tym boleśniej, że był szlachcicem wielkiego rycerskiego rodu, choć strasznie biednym. A jakkolwiek nie była to prawda, że panna Sienińska nigdy nie miała nad nim miłosierdzia, była natomiast prawda, że z jej przyczyny nie wyruszył nigdzie w świat i siedział jakoby na wygonie, o dwóch chłopach, nie mając często na pierwsze potrzeby życia. Siedemnaście lat miał, a ona trzynaście, gdy ją pokochał bez pamięci - i od pięciu lat kochał, z każdym rokiem więcej i z każdym rokiem smutniej, bo bez nadziei. Pan Pągowski przygarniał go z początku chętnie, jako potomka wielkiej rodziny, do której ongi należały w tych stronach całe powiaty; ale później, gdy zmiarkował, jak rzeczy stoją, począł być dla niego szorstki, a czasem nawet okrutny. Nie zamykał mu wprawdzie domu, ale trzymał go z dala od panienki, mając zgoła inne dla niej nadzieje i widoki. A sama panienka doświadczała na nim swej mocy i bawiła się jego miłością tak właśnie, jak każda dziewczyna bawi się kwiatami na łące. Czasem się nad którym pochyli, czasem który zerwie, czasem wplecie w warkocz, później rzuci, później nie myśli, a później znów wraca szukać nowych. Nigdy Taczewski nie mówił jej o swojej miłości, ale ona wiedziała o niej doskonale, choć udawała, że nie wie - i że w ogóle nie chce wiedzieć o niczym, co się w nim dzieje. Wydziwiała z nim, jak jej się podobało. Raz, gdy goniły ją pszczoły, przypadła do niego pod opończę i przytuliła mu się do serca, ale potem przez dwa dni nie chciała mu tego przebaczyć. Traktowała go chwilami niemal pogardliwie, a gdy zdawało mu się już, że wszystko ostatecznie przepadło, jednym słodkim spojrzeniem, jednym serdecznym słowem napełniała mu serce niezmierzoną radością i nadzieją. Jeśli czasem, czy to z powodu jakiegoś wesela, czy to imienin lub łowów w sąsiedztwie, nie było go przez kilka dni w Bełczączce, tęskniła za nim porządnie, ale gdy wrócił, mściła się za tę swoją tęsknotę i dokuczała mu długo. Najcięższe chwile przechodził, gdy w domu byli goście, a między nimi zdarzył się jaki młodzian i urodziwy, i dorzeczny. Wówczas to myślał Jacek Taczewski, że nie ma w jej sercu nawet prostej litości. Tak właśnie myślał teraz z powodu Cyprianowicza - a wszystko to, co pan Grothus opowiadał o przyszłej wojnie, dolewało jeszcze goryczy do i tak aż zbyt przepełnionego kielicha jego myśli. Taczewski przywykł ogromnie w domu pana Pągowskiego do panowania nad sobą, jednakże przy wieczerzy zaledwie mógł wysiedzieć słuchając rozmowy panienki ze Stanisławom Cyprianowiczem. Nieszczęsny młodzian spostrzegł, że ten podobał się jej naprawdę, był bowiem istotnie dzielnym, miłym i wcale niegłupim chłopcem. Rozmowa przy stole toczyła się wciąż o przyszłych zaciągach. Cyprianowicz dowiedziawszy się od pana Grothusa, że może on sam będzie zaciągał w tych stronach, zwrócił się nagle do panienki i zapytał: - Jakie waćpanna wolisz chorągwie? A panienka spojrzała mu na ramiona i odrzekła: Usarskie. Wedle skrzydeł? Tak. Raz widziałam usarzy i myślałam, że to chyba niebieskie wojsko. Śnili mi się potem przez dwie noce. Nie wiem, czy się przyśnię ostawszy usarzem, ale że waćpanna mi się nieraz przyśni, to pewna - i też ze skrzydłami. A czemu tak? Jako właśnie anioł. Panna Sienińska spuściła na to oczy, aż cień od rzęs padł na jej różane policzki, i po chwili odrzekła: - Ostań waćpan husarzem. Taczewski zaciął zęby i przeciągnął dłonią po spoconym czole, ale przy wieczerzy nie doczekał się ani słówka, ani spojrzenia. Dopiero gdy wszyscy stawali już od stołu i w komnacie uczynił się rum krzeseł, słodki, ukochany głos zaszemrał mu nad uchem: A waćpan pójdziesz także na wojnę? By polec! by polec! - odpowiedział pan Jacek. I w tej odpowiedzi byt taki prawdziwy i szczery jęk bólu, że ukochany głos ozwał się znów, jakby ze wzruszeniem: Po co ludzi zasmucać? Nie będzie nikt po mnie płakał. Skąd waćpan wiesz? - zaszemrał po raz trzeci głos dziewczyny. Po czym przesunęła się do innych gości tak szybko jak cudne senne widzenia i zakwitła jak różany kwiat w drugim końcu komnaty. Tymczasem starsi panowie zasiedli sobie po posiłku nad kubkami z miodem i nagadawszy się do woli o sprawach publicznych, poczęli gwarzyć o prywatnych. Pan Grothus wodził czas jakiś rozczulonymi oczyma za panną Sienińska, po czym rzekł: - To ci świeca! Popatrz no waść, panie bracie, na tych młodych, którzy jak ćmy do ognia lecą! Ale nie dziwota, bo gdyby nie to, że człeku lata są, leciałby tak samo. Lecz pan Pągowski machnął niechętnie ręką. Ćmy też to, szare ćmy, nic innego. Jakże? Przecie chyba Taczewski nie szarak. Ale chudopachołek. Bukojemscy także nie szaraki. Nawet się krewnymi świętego Piotra powiadają, co może im do promocji w niebie dopomóc, ale tymczasem na ziemi, w leśniczówce królewskiej, we czterech siedzą, po prostu jako gajowi. Pana Grothusa zadziwiło pokrewieństwo Bukojemskich nie mniej niż w swoim czasie pana Pągowski ego, więc począł o nie szczegółowo wypytywać, aż w końcu rozśmiał się i tak rzekł: Święty Piotr- wielki to apostoł i nie chcę ja mu czci umknąć, a to tym bardziej, że czując się starym, wkrótce będę jego laski potrzebował, ale mówiąc między nami -jako parantela... no - to tam nie bardzo znów jest się czym chwalić... Jużci rybitwa był-nic więcej... Święty Józef, któren od Dawida się wywodził - ba! o takim to mi waść gadaj! Ja jeno mówię, że nie masz tu dla tej dziewki nikogo odpowiedniego - i nie tylko między tymi, których waść teraz widzisz pod moim dachem, ale i w całej okolicy. A ówże, któren siedzi przy pani Winnickiej?... Grzeczny wydaje się kawaler. Cyprianowicz? Tak! grzeczny ci on jest, ale to ród ormiański, od trzech czy też czterech dopiero pokoleń uszlachcony. To czemu ich waść prosisz? Kupido zdradny jest, i ani się obejrzysz, jak ci tu kaszy nawarzy. Pan Pągowski, któren już przy przedstawieniu kawalerów wspomniał, ile im zawdzięcza, opowiedział jeszcze raz szczegółowo o napadzie wilków i o pomocy, jakiej doznał, wskutek czego przez samą wdzięczność musiał zbawców swych do domu zaprosić. Prawda, prawda - potwierdził pan Grothus - ale swoją drogą Amor może ci tu kaszy nawarzyć, bo i w dziewczynie krew nie woda. Ej! wykrętna to łasica - odpowiedział pan Pągowski. - Ukąsić, to ona może i potrafi, ale sama się spomiędzy palców wywinie - i nie byle kto ją przychwyci. Taka to już przyrodzona cnota wielkiej krwi, że nie poddawać się, jeno panować i rządzić musi. Nie należę ja tam do takich, których łatwo za nos wodzić, a wszelako nieraz i ja jej ustąpię. Prawda, żem dużo Sienińskim powinien, ale choćbym nie był powinien, to jak ci stanie przede mną, a pocznie warkocz z ramienia na ramię przekładać, a głowę przechylać, a spoglądać, najczęściej zrobi, co zechce. I jeszcze nieraz pomyślę, jaki to zaszczyt i jakie błogosławieństwo boskie, że ostatnie dziecko, ostatnia dziedziczka takiego rodu pod moim dachem się znajduje... Bo przecie waćpan o Sienińskich wiesz... całe Podole było ich. Po prawdzie to i Daniłowicze, i Żółkiewscy, i Sobiescy z nich wyrośli... Król jegomość powinien o tym pamiętać, tym bardziej, że z tych niezmiernych majętności nic prawie nie ostało i że dziewka, jeśli co będzie miała, to tylko to, co po mnie zostanie... A co krewni powiedzą? Pągowscy są jeno bardzo dalecy, którzy się nie wylegitymują. Wszelako nieraz nie daje mi spokoju myśl, że po mojej śmierci mogą być jakoweś trudności, procesy, zwady... jak to u nas zwykle. Chodzi mi zwłaszcza o krewnych żony, po której mam część majętności i tę oto właśnie Bełczączkę. Ja tam z procesem nie wystąpię - odrzekł uśmiechając się pan Grothus - ale za innych nie zaręczam. Otóż to! Otóż to... Myślałem właśnie w tych czasach jechać do Warszawy i samego króla prosić o opiekę nad sierotą w przyszłości ale on ma głowę teraz czym innym zaprzątniętą. Żebyś tak waść miał syna, byłaby prosta rzecz dać mu dziewkę... Na to pan Pągowski spojrzał na starostę raj grodzkiego wzrokiem tak bolesnym, że ów urwał w połowie zdanie. Przez dłuższy czas milczeli obaj; po czym pan Gedeon rzekł przerywanym ze wzruszenia głosem: -Mógłbym ci, panie bracie, powiedzieć z Wirgiliuszem: "infadum iubes renovare dolorem"... Tak... byłaby prosta rzecz... I powiem ci, że gdyby nie ta prosta rzecz, to byłbym może sczezł od dawna. Mój syn dzieckiem zagarnięty był przez ordę. Trafiało się nieraz, że wracali ludzie z niewoli pogańskiej wtedy, kiedy i pamięć o nich zginęła... Lata całe czekałem cudu, lata całe żyłem tą nadzieją. Dziś jeszcze, kiedy podpiję, myślę sobie: a nuż! Bóg większy niż spodziewanie ludzkie. Ale te chwile nadziei są krótkie, a ból jest długi, codzienny... Nie! Po co mam samego siebie zwodzić? Nie połączy się krew moja z krwią Sienińskich, a jeśli krewni rozdrapią moją fortunę, to i to ostatnie dziecko z rodu, któremu wszystko zawdzięczam, ostanie bez chleba na świecie! Pili znów obaj w milczeniu. Pan Grothus rozmyślał, jak by załagodzić ból, który niechcący gospodarzowi zadał, i czym by go w strapieniu pocieszyć. Aż wreszcie przyszło mu coś do głowy, co poczytał za bardzo szczęśliwy pomysł. Ej - rzekł - na wszystko jest sposób: i waść, panie bracie, możesz dziewczynie kawałek chleba bez wszelkich przeszkód zapewnić. Jakiż to sposób? - zapytał z pewnym niepokojem pan Pągowski. Alboż to raz się trafia, że starzy ludzie biorą za żony niedorosłe nawet dziewki. Exemplum z historii wielki hetman Koniecpolski, któren starszym będąc od ciebie, zieloną jeszcze pannę poślubił. Prawdać i to, że zbyt wiele odmładzającej driakwi spożywszy zmarł w pierwszą noc po ślubie, ale ani pan Makowski, pocillator wasz radomski, ani pan łowczy Rudnicki nie zmarli, choć obaj mieli po siedemdziesiątce... Waść też człek jary... Jeśliby Pan Bóg jeszcze pobłogosławił, to tym lepiej, a jeśli nie, to we wszelakim spokoju i dostatku młodą wdowę zostawisz, która wówczas wybierze sobie takiego męża, jakiego zechce. Czy panu Pągowskiemu przychodziły kiedy takie myśli do głowy, trudno powiedzieć, dość że wysłuchawszy słów starosty raj grodzkiego zmieszał się bardzo, drżącą nieco ręką nalał miodu staroście, przelał kubek, aż zacny napitek zaczął ściekać po stole na podłogę, i rzekł: - Napijmy się!... Za pomyślność oręża chrześcijańskiego. To swoją drogą- odpowiedział pan Grothus idąc dalej za biegiem własnych myśli - a swoją drogą waść zastanów się nad tym, com powiedział - bo tak mi się widzi, żem utrafił. Ale co zaś! Gdzie tam co do czego! Napij się waść jeszcze. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało im poruszenie krzeseł przy większym stole. Pani Winnicka i panna Sienińska chciały się udać na spoczynek. Dźwięczny, jak srebrny dzwonek głos panienki począł powtarzać: "dobranoc waćpanu, dobranoc waćpanu" - potem dygnęła pięknie panu Grothusowi, pocałowała w rękę pana Pągowskiego, otarła się jak kotka czołem i noskiem o jego ramię i poszła. Cyprianowicz,Bukojemscy i Taczewski wyszli też zaraz za paniami. W izbie pozostali tylko dwaj starzy i gwarzyli długo, albowiem pan Pągowski kazał podać nowy gąsi orek jeszcze zacniej szego miodu. Na polu chwały 03